The Real World: Inuyasha
by Hitachi's homeboy
Summary: This is basically howthe real world would be if they had inuyasha characters on it.Keyword: sesshomaru
1. Meet The Cast!

**The Real World: Inuyasha**

**Chapter 1**

Alright everyone let's meet our people on the show:

Inuyasha: I'm a half demon that uses the word "Damn" all the time for no reason.

Kagome: I'm a dumb girl that went back in time and stayed for no apparent reason.

Maroku: I'm a pervert that likes women a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: My family is dead!

Sesshomaru: I'm a guy that's mad because my arm got chopped off in like the 10th episode

Inuyasha: let's see what happens

Sesshomaru: when people stop being polite

Kagome: and start being real

Maroku: alright

Sango: allllllright!

One day everybody was chilling in da house.

Inuyasha: Who in the God Damn! Bathroom

Maroku(breathing hard): It's me

Inuyasha: Maroku what the hell you doing in there

Maroku: Nothing go away!!

Sesshomaru: Man I can't take this no more

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bust in the bathroom to see maroku on the toilet with a magazine.


	2. Workin' At A Shoe Store

**Chapter 2 **

Alright folks the real world team got a mission to work in a local shoe store in town.

Inuyasha: Alright everybody ready to work?

Sesshomaru: Hell yeah!!! Im ready baby wooo!!

Inuyasha: What the hell is wrong with you?

Sango: He drank to much coffee

They all left to work at a local shoe store for a day called Foot Locker. (hehe.)

Women in store: I'm a women and I have rights!! You can't take them from me!! You can't!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: (cringes in fear.)All I said was have a nice day

Women in store: Fuck you!!!

Sesshomaru: Can I help you sir

Man in store: Hell naw you just following me cause I'm black

Sesshomaru: No ,no I just thought you needed some help

Man in store: Naw see the "man" always trying to get a brotha down

Kagome: Man, I'm tired of this shit!

Inuyasha: Hell yeah man let's get the fuck out of here!

Sesshomaru: Yeah A!! miroku let's go!

Miroku: I'll be out in a sec! -deep breathing-

Inuyasha: Man, let's get that fool and go.

Inuyasha and sesshomaru both bust in thinking he is stocking shoes or flirting with a clerk.

Miroku: God! Can't a man jack off in piece?!


	3. Get Goin'

The Real World Inuyasha

Chapter 3

As we continue in our little journey to see if these folks could live together. Today they don't have to do anything there just chillin in the house. And I put this one in story format so stop bothering me about it!!!!!!!!!!!

Damn it's hot in this damn house said Inuyasha. Yeah it sure is kagome said taking off her shirt. All the guys said" Damnnn". Kagome had recently got implants and her chest were looking mighty fine. A Kagome how about we go in the back room and cool each other off said Sesshomaru. No thanks, you just want my body you'll never call. We live in the same damn house what would be the point.

Kagome just ignored him while she was touching her own breast. Don't ignore me, I don't like to be ignored!! Sesshomaru got up and ran towards her with his fist balled up. Maroku ran out of nowhere and slapped the shit out of Sesshomaru. Man what the fuck did you hit me with, wiping the unknown liquids off his face. Ha Ha my own special liquids that I created a couple of minutes ago. No you didn't you sick son of a bitch.

Oh I did and I enjoyed it Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hit Miroku in the face with all his might and knocked him out. Stop everyone I think we need to call a house meeting said Sango. Sesshomaru knocked her out too and said" Anybody else want some huh!!" Alright calm down said Inuyasha, then he grabbed into a sleeper hold. Go to sleep shhh just go to sleep. When Sesshomaru woke up he was at a table with everyone around it.

Inuyasha said" Im sorry Sesshomaru but we don't feel safe with you in the house anymore". Are you freaking kidding me, Mr. Chronic masterbater is over there doesn't even wash his hands but you don't feel safe with me in the house. Hey I do wash my hands I just didn't wash them that particular moment I slapped you. If he chronicly masturbates what makes you think he won't rape one of you girls. First of all I'm gay and am not a rapist. Oh my god your gay I showered with you before in the Sauna. It was the best twenty minutes of my life. Sesshomaru hoped over the table and tried to choke Miroku but everyone pulled him back. You have to leave now said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru gathered his things and took one long and hard look at the house that brung him so many weird memories. Everyone said Peace and slammed the door in his face.

THE END


	4. Paaaarty!

The Party!!!!!

Chapter 4

In this episode the guys in the house throw a party. Let's see what happens when they invite some weird people over their house.

I miss Sesshomaru he's been gone for about a week now said Kagome. Would you shut the fuck up and deal with it said Inuyasha. The man is my own brother and I don't miss him as much. Well I do. Damn you must really like him said Miroku from the bathroom. No yo ass aint in the bathroom masterbating right now. Ahh maybe I am maybe I'm not.

I have an idea let's have a party said Sango. Man sit yo ass down said Inuyasha. No that could be a good idea we can just invite people we know said Kagome. Alright but I aint buying the snacks said Inuyasha. The next day Kagome gave Inuyasha flyers to pass out. Inuyasha just gave out flyers to random people and forgot to give some to their friends.

The night of the party everyone showed up that they didn't know. Inuyasha who the fuck are these people. Beats me, I told you to pass them out to our friends only. Man I don't be listening to you. Where the fuck the party at bitches. Oh hell naw who the fuck are you said Kagome. I'm the guy that's going to have you in the bed in the next hour. No the hell you not. Some guy was just standing in the middle of the party with his mouth wide open.

Miroku walked up to the guy and put some kind of liquid in his mouth. The guy still didn't move. Some guy was standing on the wall not talking to no one. Inuyasha walked up to him and said" Man enjoy the party". The guy stabbed Inuyasha in the gut and said" Believe it". Man you in the wrong cartoon said Miroku. Oh, my bad. Shippou bust in the window and said" I can't believe you bitches didn't invite me". First off you are to damn young for this party and we hate you, you son of a bitch said Inuyasha. Fuck you Inuyasha said Shippou. Sango kicked Shippou out the window.

Naroku bust in and said" Where the party at, oh wow this party sucks". Shut up and enjoy the party said Inuyasha. The party was actually starting to get good when white stuff sprayed all over everyone. Everybody said" what the hell just hit us". Miroku said" I just came". After that everyone left the party disgusted. Well that went well said Sango. Right Inuyasha , Inuyasha? Inuyasha was passed out on the couch drunk even though there was no alcohol at the party. What the hell is he drunk off of said Kagome. Knowledge said Miroku. But that dosen't make any sense, we can't end the story like that. Oh yes we can said Sango.

THE END


	5. Enter Shippo: Fix It Man

The Real World Inuyasha

Chapter 5: The plumber man

Yeah everybody we are back with another inuyasha real world. Im sorry for taking so long to make it but I had some shit to do. So read it and review and I hope you laugh.

Man I'm tired but I got to go to school like everybody else said Inuyasha. This episode is starting off rather weird, and why the fuck am I talking to myself. Man, who the hell are you talking to said Miroku. I have no idea. Inuyasha went to turn on the shower and nothing came out. Who the fuck clogged the drains up.

Miroku you wasn't stuffing stuff down the drain again were you. No not this time. What's all the noise Kagome said. The damn shower aint turning on. Call the super you son of a bitch. Why the fuck is everybody causing said Sango. Bitch you just caused said Kagome. Would everybody shut the fuck up said an unknown voice.

Okay who just said that. Me said Shippou, didn't know I was the superintendent for this building did you. Now it's Shippou's turn to be heard, now it's Shippou's turn to be seen. Sorry, did you say something said Inuyasha. Listen we need our shower fixed said Inuyasha, and the stove said Miroku, and the toilet said Kagome and my vibrator said Sango. Everybody turned and looked at Sango disgusted. Oh wait I just need some batteries. You bitches need many years of therapy many many fucking years of therapy said Shippou. Hold up aint you like 3 years old said Inuyasha.

Shut the fuck up before the writer realizes that I'm under age said shippou in a whisper. Are you gone fix our shit or not said Miroku. Yeah let me fix it before something wacky happens. Barnie the dinosaur bust in and said I love you you love me. Look man I told you that was only a one night stand said Miroku. I'm out of here said Shippou. Wait you have to fix our stuff said everyone. Hell naw I'm going back to my house where things make sense.

You get the hell out to Barnie. But I love you said Barnie. Miroku took out a gun and shot Barnie. What the hell did you do that for said Inuyasha. He was trying to rape me. No he wasn't he was expressing his feeling for you said Kagome. I do not recall that said Miroku. And with that said I think this episode is over. Man the writer dumbass don't never make these stories make sense said Inuyasha. It aint easy being cheesy said Miroku. That's exactly what I'm talking about we can't end the story like that. Oh yes we can said Miroku.

THE END


	6. Dating Aint Easy

The Real World Inuyasha

Chapter 6

Dating Aint Easy

What's up everybody, Hitachi's homeboy is back with another one. I hope you have a good laugh off of this one.

"Did that little punk come over to fix everything yet" said Kagome? "Shut up Kagome you know you want some of Shippou" said Inuyasha. "Well maybe just a little" said Kagome. "I was just playing you just told on yourself." "Oh I was just playing too" Kagome said nervously. All everyone heard was a loud buzzing sound coming from Sango's room. Miroku and Inuyasha put their ears to the door and heard a lot of moans.

"I've got an idea" said Miroku. "What is it" said Inuyasha. "Let's bust in and see Sango masturbating." "How do you know she's masturbating." "Trust me I know masturbating when I hear it." "Yeah you are one sick son of a bitch." "Look are you in or not." "Yeah I haven't had any in a while so I'm kind of horny." "I'm always horny!" They both bust in only to see Sango brushing her teeth with an electric toothbrush. "Ahh what the hell do you guys want" said Sango in a scream. "We were just trying to uhh wait a minute Miroku where are your pants?" "I didn't think I would need them if we got this far." "So what were you planning to do when we got this far and don't tell me masturbate." "O.k. I won't tell you."

"It seems like everyone in this house is extra horny so why don't we just organize a couple dates" said Kagome. "What do you mean" said Inuyasha. "I mean everyone pick someone in the house you would like to bang… I mean date and go on a date with them." "How do we decide who gets who" said Sango. "We will draw names from a hat." "That's dumb as hell let's just pick the person we want the most" said Sango. "O.k. I was trying to make it fair for you." Kagome was so sure Inuyasha was going to pick her she let Sango call her idea dumb.

"O.k. I want Inuyasha" said Sango. "Ha Ha good luck said Kagome, I want Sango" said Inuyasha. "What" Kagome said in a loud scream, "No the hell you don't!" "Yes I do" said Inuyasha. "What the fuck is wrong with me" said Kagome. "Look let's not make this complicated I picked Sango so deal with it." You see Sango liked the way Inuyasha's muscles looked and Inuyasha liked the way Sango's ass looked. "Well fine then me and Maroku are going to have a lovely evening." "You do that" Sango and Inuyasha said walking out the door.

When Sango and Inuyasha got to the restaurant they both ordered and were having a good conversation. "Can I ask you a question Inuyasha." "What's up." " What's the real reason you picked me to go out with." "Well to be honest with you, you have a nice round ass." "Oh you didn't pick me for my personality." "Nope." "So you don't like my personality?" "No its not that it's just I never really got to know you like that." "Well it's as good a time as any." " I guess so." Meanwhile Kagome and Miroku's date was going terrible. "For the last time I will not try your special salad dressing" said Kagome. " Why not you bitch." "You probably put sperm or something in it." " I'm shocked at you Kagome you actually think I would do that to my date, what do you think I am some kind of pervert or something?"

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "You masturbate constantly and bust in rooms hoping to see people naked all day." "Oh is that what you think of me" Miroku said in a crying voice. "No I didn't mean it like that." "Yes you did you don't know what it's like to be a pervert." "Aww I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "So does that mean… No I will not have sex with you." "Well it was worth a try." When they all got back home Miroku went to sleep, Sango and Inuyasha went into Sango's room, and Kagome was jealous. All Kagome heard from the door was Sango say, " I couldn't wait to get back I have something I want to show you."

"What's that" said Inuyasha. Sango started to take off Inuyasha's clothes. "I'm finally going to get to touch all over Sango" Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha slowly stroked Sango's ass, and she liked it. She massaged his thing while he kissed her neck. After that all you heard was moans, banging, grunts, and heavy breathing for about 2 hours.

That morning they were all having breakfast and Kagome said" So you guys have a nice night?" "Hell yeah we got back and" Sango bumped him and said "Nothing we didn't do anything." "Don't play dumb with me bitch I heard you guys last night." Kagome said running into her room. "She has got it bad for you Inuyasha" said Sango. "What girl dosen't."

THE END 


	7. Sesshomaru's back

The Real World Inuyasha

The Real World Inuyasha

CH. 7 Sesshomaru's back

What's up everybody this is yo boy Itachi's homeboy and due to readers request we are going to bring sesshy back baby. Read and review because it's so funny

Ohhh!! Inuyasha yawned loudly.

"Damn that was obnoxious." Said Kagome

"Shut up bitch you just mad cause you know me and sango got it on."

"NO it's not true I won't believe it!" Kagome said running out of the room

"What the hell is wrong with her?" said Miroku

"I don't know"

"You want to go to that new club tonight called Butty Meat?" said Miroku

"Yeah it should be better than last time when I tried to make it rain but couldn't."

FLASHBACK:

"Inuyasha what the fuck are you doing!!" said Miroku

"I'm making it rain up in this motherfucker."

"Man you throwing quarters at people!!"

"I know they love it!"

"Stop oh god my eye!!" someone said from the crowd of people inuyasha's quarters were flying into

" What's that you want more?"

"NO Please!!"

FLASHBACK ENDED

"No it won't be like that this time because I have actual bills."

"Alright then we are leaving at 10:00."

"Cool"

That night they were getting ready to leave then they heard a knock at the door.

"Who the fuck is it bitch."

" It's the big bad wolf little pig let me in!!"

" Naw man the pigs are three apartments down."

"OH my fault I'm sorry."

A couple minutes later they heard another knock at the door.

"Who is it." Said Inuyasha

"It's your big brother fool."

"What Sesshomaru what the hell you want."

"Miroku asked me to come by and party with yall at the club."

Inuyasha opened the door and gave Sesshy a hug.

"You and Miroku patched things up huh."

"Yeah we cool now."

"Alright let's party everybody." Said miroku

They drove down to the club and partied most of the night until it came to the part where they usually make it rain for the crowd. The gang ran up on the stage and was about to throw some money. When Inuyasha was about to throw some money he noticed he spent all his bills on drinks

Inuyasha pulled out his quarters and said " Make it rain up in this motherfucker and was about to start chucking them into the crowd.

Miroku and Sesshomaru noticed what he was about to do and tried to stop him but it was too late.

Inuyasha threw the coins at everyone including the guards who took him and Miroku and Sesshomaru to jail.

TO BE CONTINUED

You have to read the next chapter where their in jail it's funny.


End file.
